All my heart
by lee mina
Summary: Ada yang berkata bahwa pernikahan adalah sebuah akhir, tapi bagi Kyuhyun pernikahan bukanlah akhir... tapi awal yang baru... Awal kehidupannya dengan orang telah dicintainya selama bertahun-tahun... Apa saja yang menantinya? Main Pair : Qmi / Kyumi / ZhouKyu... Don't like don't read...
1. Chapter 1

**All My Heart (1/?)**

.

**Pairing :: Qmi, Mixian, Kyumi**

**Cast :: All Super Junior member, Cho Ahra, Mr. & Mrs. Cho, Mr. & Mrs. Zhou, dll…**

**Genre :: Romance / Family / Fluff**

**Rate :: aman untuk anak umur 13 tahun ke atas**

**Warning :: YAOI, MPREG, bagi yang gak suka baca yang kayak gini mending menyingkir jauh-jauh. Mungkin ada beberapa yang Miss Typo…**

**Disclimer :: Semua member Suju yang Mina sebut disini punya semua ELF di seluruh dunia, kecuali KYU dan Zhou Mi, mereka punya Mina (hahahaha)**

.

**Don't Like Don't Read**

.

Kyuhyun mengerjap-ngerjapkan mata ketika dia merasakan sinar mentari yang menyilaukan matanya. Masih dengan kesadaran yang belum sepenuhnya pulih, diedarkannya pandangannya ke seluruh penjuru ruangan. Dia tak mengenali ruangan ini, ruangan ini terasa asing di matanya. Setelah puas memandang ruangan yang tak dikenalinya itu, Kyuhyun mengalihkan pandangannya pada seseorang yang kini masih tidur di sampingnya dan melingkarkan lengannya dengan posesif di pinggang Kyuhyun.

Dicermatinya wajah kekasihnya itu. Ugh... Sepertinya salah. Dia bukan lagi kekasihnya, tapi sekarang dia adalah suaminya. Ya, setelah kesadaran Kyuhyun telah bangun sepenuhnya dia sudah ingat dimana mereka sekarang berada dan status baru yang disandang oleh orang yang memeluknya dalam tidur itu. Dia ingat, kemarin sore setelah menikah dia dan Zhou Mi diusir oleh keluarga besar mereka untuk berbulan madu di salah satu kota kecil di Wina. Dan sesampainya di sini, setelah mereka membersihkan diri, dia ingat Zhou Mi yang langsung menyerangnya begitu dia menapakkan kakinya keluar dari kamar mandi. Setelahnya Zhou Mi sama sekali tak membiarkannya untuk cukup tidur hingga dia bangun kesiangan seperti ini.

Kyuhyun kembali memandang wajah tampan yang sedang tidur dengan sangat nyenyaknya itu. Dibelainya wajah lelaki yang akan menemaninya selama sisa hidupnya itu. Masih ada sedikit rasa tak percaya kalau mereka kini telah menikah. Ingatannya kembali ke seminggu sbelumnya. Saat kedua orang tua dan kakak perempuannya datang ke dorm.

.

.

** Flash Back **

Hari minggu yang tenang di dorm Suju. Kenapa tenang? Karena hari ini mereka tak ada jadwal yang harus didatangi. Oleh karenanya mereka bermalas-malasan dan sengaja untuk bangun siang. Membalas kekurangan tidur mereka selama ini. Tak terkecuali Kyuhyun yang masih bergelung di balik selimutnya. Matanya masih terpejam rapat karena dia baru menyentuh ranjang dini hari tadi setelah bermain game selama berjam-jam.

Suasana yang tenang itu tiba-tiba dipecahkan oleh suara bel yang ditekan berkali-kali. Semula tak ada yang mendengarnya karena masing-masing masih ingin tidur. Tapi karena suara itu tak kunjung berhenti juga, akhirnya Ryeowook bangun dan berniat membukakan pintu. Betapa terkejutnya dia saat dia menemukan orang tua dan kakak perempuan Kyuhyun yang berdiri dengan tak sabar di depan pintu.

"Annyeong Wookie-ah. Dimana Kyuhyunnie?" Ahra, kakak perempuan Kyuhyun langsung membungkukkan badannya dan menanyakan keberadaan adik tersayangnya itu. Kedua orang tuanya juga menundukkan kepalanya sedikit ke arahnya.

Ryeowook yang melihat tamu yang tak biasanya itu langsung membuka pintu dorm lebar-lebar dan mempersilahkan mereka bertiga masuk. "Annyeong Ahra Noona, Ahjumma, Ahjussi. Kyuhyunnie sepertinya masih tidur. Dia tadi main game sampai pagi lagi. Silahkan masuk."

Ryeowook mendahului masuk ke dalam dan mempersilahkan mereka semua untuk duduk di sofa. "Tunggu sebentar! Akan aku bangunkan Kyuhyun." Dia membungkuk sebentar sebelum berlalu menuju kamar Kyumin.

"Aku ikut!" Ahra meloncat dari sofa dan mengikuti Ryeowook ke kamar Kyumin.

Ryeowook membuka pintu kamar Kyumin dengan perlahan. Dilihatnya dua gundukan pada masing-masing ranjang yang ada di sana. Dihampirinya salah satu gundukan yang berada paling dekat dengannya.

"Kyuhyun-ah! Kyuhyun-ah! Ayo bangunlah!. Orang tua dan kakakmu datang berkunjung." Ryeowook memanggil nama Kyuhyun dan menarik-narik selimut Kyuhyun. Tapi orang yang bersangkutan hanya menggumam kecil dan malah semakin menarik selimutnya tinggi-tinggi. Ahra yang melihatnya jadi tak sabar melihatnya. Dengan cepat dihampirinya sisi ranjang dongsengnya itu.

"Ryeowook-ah, jangan begitu kalau mau membangunkannya. Tapi begini!" bersamaan dengan selesainya kalimat yang dilontarkannya itu, Ahra menyentak kuat selimut yang dipakai Kyuhyun hingga jatuh semuanya ke atas lantai. Kyuhyun pun dengan segera langsung membuka matanya. Diedarkannya pandangannya ke seluruh kamar. Mencari tersangka utama yang mengganggu tidur nyenyaknya. Begitu matanya menangkap siluet Noonanya dia langsungmenggeram dan kembali membenamkan wajahnya ke bantal.

"Ahra Noona, kenapa pagi-pagi begini kemari dan kenapa mengganggu TIDURKU!" suara Kyuhyun terdengar tak begitu jelas karena mulutnya tertutup bantal.

"Jangan malas. Ayo bangun! Tiga jam lagi pesawatnya berangkat." Ahra kembali menarik-narik kaos yang Kyuhyun kenakan.

Mendengar kata pesawat, Kyuhyun langsung menegakkan kepalanya. "Pesawat? Memang kita mau ke mana?"

"Sudah! Jangan banyak tanya. Cepat mandi sana. Aku akan menyiapkan bawaanmu. Jangan lama-lama. Appa dan umma menunggu diluar."

"Appa dan umma juga ada? Mereka di luar?" Kyuhyun memandang tak percaya pada noonanya. Tapi begitu mendapat anggukan kepala dari noonanya, dia langsung bangkit dari ranjangnya dan menyambar handuk sebelum menghilang di balik pintu kamar mandi.

Ryeowook berdiri dengan canggung di depan Ahra. Akhirnya dia membungkuk sedikit pada Ahra dan bergumam kalau dia akan ke dapur untuk mengambilkan minuman. Ahra mengangguk dan berjalan menuju salah satu lemari yang dia tahu dengan pasti kalau itu milik dongsengnya. Mengambil salah satu koper yang ada di sana dan mulai memilah baju-baju Kyuhyun yang akan dibawa.

Ahra yang larut dalam kegiatan memilah-milah baju tak menyadari kalau Sungmin telah bangun dari tidurnya. Sungmin yang baru bangun dan menangkap sesosok yeoja sedang menata baju di kamarnya langsung menggosok-gosok matanya tak percaya. Baru setelah kesadarannya telah bangun sepenuhnya, dia dapat mengenali siapa yeoja itu dan menyapanya.

"Pagi Ahra Noona. Kenapa kesini pagi-pagi sekali? Mana Kyuhyun-ah?" tanyanya masih dengan suara yang masih agak serak.

Mendengar seseorang memanggil namanya, Ahra menoleh ke tempat asalnya suara. "Pagi juga Sungmin-ah. Kami ada keperluan dengan Kyuhyunie, makanya kami kemari pagi-pagi sekali. Ehm… Kyuhyunie sedang di kamar mandi."

Pembicaraan mereka terputus. Karena Sungmin merasa segan untuk bertanya lebih lanjut. Jadi dia hanya duduk di ranjang sambil mengamati Ahra yang masih sibuk menata baju Kyuhyun di dalam sebuah koper. Tak berapa lama kemudian Kyuhyun keluar dari kamar mandi hanya dengan menggunakan handuk yang melingkar di pinggangnya, mengambil baju ganti yang diulurkan oleh Ahra, dan kembali ke kamar mandi untuk memakai bajunya.

"Sebenarnya kita mau kemana Noona? Kenapa Noona menyiapkan banyak sekali baju untukku?" Kyuhyun kembali bertanya pada Ahra sekeluarnya dia dari kamar mandi.

"Ke China." Jawab Ahra singkat. Kyuhyun masih ingin bertanya, tapi melihat ekspresi yang ada di wajah Noonanya akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk diam. Karena dipastikan dia tak akan mendapat keterangan lebih lanjut. Kyuhyun akhirnya duduk di samping Sungmin dan ikut memandangi Noonanya.

Sungmin berbisik lirih di telinganya. "Ada apa di China?"

"Aku juga tak tahu." Kyuhyun menjawab tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya pada Sungmin. Pandangannya masih tertuju pada noonanya yang kini telah selesai mengepak barangnya.

"Sudah Kyuhyunnie. Ayo keluar. Kasihan Appa dan Umma menunggu terlalu lama." Kyuhyun mengangguk dan menghampiri noonanya. Mempersilahkan noonanya untuk keluar terlebih dahulu dan mengikutinya sambil menarik tas kopernya. Di ruang tengah orang tuanya terlihat sedang berbincang dengan Leeteuk. Dihampirinya kedua orang tuanya dan mencium pipi keduanya.

"Unuk apa kita ke China Appa? Aku belum mendapat ijin dari management untuk bepergian."

"Nanti kamu juga akan tahu kalau kita sudah sampai sana. Management sudah memberikan ijin untuk cuti selama dua minggu. Appa yang memintanya. Ayo kita segera berangkat."

Setelah sedikit berbasa-basi dengan Leeteuk, akhirnya mereka berempat berpamitan. Leeteuk mengantarkan mereka sampai di pintu depan. Kyuhyun sempat mendengar Leeteuk berbisik "Sampai jumpa satu minggu lagi di China Kyuhyun-ah!" sambil memasang senyum yang sangat mencurigakan bagi Kyuhyun. Tanda Tanya di kepala Kyuhyun semakin besar. Sebenarnya apa yang akan terjadi?

.

.

Gimana? Gimana? Kira-kira layak untuk dilanjutkan atau gak… entah kenapa, Mina kesambet sampe mbuat FF MPreg. Ide FF ini udah agak lama, Cuma karena masalah yang menimpa di FFn, Mina jadi malas ngetiknya dan baru bias publish sekarang.

O y, yang udah baca tolong kasih komentnya. Koment kalian adalah penyemangat Mina… Hehehehe…


	2. Chapter 2

Mungkin ada yang bertanya-tanya apa FF ini sudah pernah di publish di fb? Jawabannya iya. FF ini sudah pernah Mina publish di fb. Jadi ini bukan plagita. Cuma pindah t4 mempublish…

Thanks to :

**ukekyushipper**** # ****ratnasparkyu # ****kim chaeri # ****Deluc33 # ****RuCho D'Evil**** # ****rikha-chan # ****lee minji elf # ****Elfma Ayu Sparkyu**** # ****stevanie see # ****chomhia # ****Reishipper**** # ****Ifa Cho-i**** # ****xoxoxo # ****Irmawks # ****amanda wu**

terima kasih sudah mau meninggalkan pesan… tapi, gimana klo komentnya jangan Cuma sekedar bilang lanjut? Kata lanjut cukup sih, Cuma kadang ingin membaca koment yang agak panjang.

Khusus untuk **Kim Chaeri **Mina masih ingat. Klo mau sekali-kali login dan kirimi Mina PM. Ntar Mina kasih alamat fb, email, ataupun HP Mina…

Dan yang terakhir, SJM sudah mengeluarkan teaser. Dan kabarnya full MV akan keluar tanggal 7 Januari. Gak sabar menunggu… Ok… Mina akan update fict ini lagi besok tgl 7 Januari. Bersamaan dengan keluarnya lagu BREAK DOWN..

Selamat membaca…

.

.

**All My Heart (Part 2)**

.

**Pairing :: Qmi, Mixian, Kyumi**

**Cast :: All Super Junior member, Cho Ahra, Mr. & Mrs. Cho, Mr. & Mrs. Zhou, dll…**

**Genre :: Romance / Family**

**Rate :: aman untuk anak umur 13 tahun ke atas**

**Warning :: YAOI, MPREG, bagi yang gak suka baca yang kayak gini mending menyingkir jauh-jauh. Mungkin ada beberapa yang Miss Typo…**

**Disclimer :: Semua member Suju yang Mina sebut disini punya semua ELF di seluruh dunia, kecuali KYU dan Zhou Mi, mereka punya Mina (hahahaha)… sedangkan jalan ceritanya, semuanya asli dari otak Mina! Awas kalo ada yang angaku-ngaku!**

.

.

Kyuhyun yang tahu kalau percuma saja dia bertanya pada orangtua atau noonanya akhirnya menghabiskan waktunya dengan mendengarkan music dari ipodnya. Dia tak peduli orang tuanya mau membawanya ke mana. Pastinya itu bukan sesuatu yang buruk untuknya.

Kyuhyun yang sedari tadi melamun sambil melihat ke luar jendela mobil seketika memfokuskan perhatiannya pada jalan yang dilaluinya. Dia sepertinya pernah melalui tempat ini. Dicoba diingatnya lagi kapan dia pernah melalui jalan ini. Toba-tiba dia teringat dengan kunjungan singkatnya ke rumah orang tua Zhou Mi satu tahun yang lalu. Saat itulah dia melewati jalan ini. Kenapa Appa dan Umma mengajakku ke sini adalah hal yang dipikirkan Kyuhyun saat ini. Tapi dia tak mau repot-repot menanyakan pada orang tuanya karena sebentar lagi dia juga akan tahu alasannya.

Mobil yang mereka tumpangi berhenti di depan sebuah rumah besar bercat putih dengan halaman depan yang bisa dibilang cukup luas. Rumah ini dikelilingi pagar putih setinggi dada dan ada sebuah pintu gerbang yang langsung terhubung ke pintu utama. Kyuhyun mengenali rumah ini. Karena dia sudah beberapa kali kemari. Dan semuanya hanya kunjungan singkat di tengah-tengah kesibukan jadwalnya.

Kyuhyun masih terpaku di depan pintu hingga Tak menyadari kalau kakaknya sudah menekan bel. Tak berapa lama terlihat dua orang yang keluar dari rumah dan berjalan menuju pintu gerbang. Kyuhyun segera menghampiri dua orang yang dikenalnya sebagai ayah dan ibu Zhou Mi serta langsung membungkukkan badannya memberi hormat pada dua orang itu.

"Zhou Baba dan Mama, bagaimana kabar anda berdua?" tanyanya kemudian dengan bahasa China yang sudah lumayan fasih.

"Keadaan kami sangat baik Kui Xian. Ayo ajak orang tua dan Jie Jie-mu masuk." Ibu Zhou Mi tersenyum ramah dan memeluknya seperti memeluk anaknya sendiri.

"Sebentar Mama. Saya belum tahu ke mana tujuan Appa dan Umma. Jadi mungkin saya akan menemani beliau berdua baru mampir kemari."

"Apa maksudnya Kui Xian? Tentu saja tujuan mereka kemari. Memang mau kemana lagi?"

"Tapi untuk apa Mama? Dan sejak kapan Mama berhubungan dengan Appa dan Umma? Kenapa aku tidak tahu? Dan kenapa Mimi tidak mengatakan apapun padaku?" Kyuhyun sedikit mengerucutkan bibirnya karena dia merasa dikesampingkan. Kenapa para orang tua bisa berhubungan tanpa sepengetahuannya?

"Huh… Manis sekali anak ini. Pantas saja Mimi tak bisa jauh darimu. Sudahlah! Ayo semuanya masuk. Kita bicarakan yang lain-lain di dalam saja. Mari tuan, nyonya dan nona Cho. Silahkan masuk."

Ayah Zhou Mi terlebih dulu masuk ke dalam diikuti oleh orang tua dan kakak Kyuhyun. Sedangkan ibu Zhou Mi berjalan paling belakang bersama Kyuhyun.

"Jangan cemberut Kui Xian. Sebentar lagi Mimi juga akan pulang. Dia akan ngambek berhari-hari kalau tahu kami membuatmu cemberut seperti ini." Ucap nyonya Zhou dengan nada menggoda. Dia memang suka menggoda Kyuhyun. Karena dia senang melihat rona kemerahan yang biasanya akan muncul di pipi Kyuhyun jika dia malu.

Kyuhyun hanya memutar bola matanya. Dia tahu kesenangan calon ibu mertuanya itu. Tapi tak urung juga dia tak bisa menahan keterkejutannya ketika tahu Zhou Mi juga akan pulang. "Mimi-ge juga akan pulang? Bukannya dia sedang banyak pekerjaan di Taiwan?"

"Tenang saja. Semuanya sudah kami atur." Sahut ibu Zhou Mi dengan pandangan penuh perhitungan.

Begitu sampai di ruang tamu, Ibu Zhou Mi langsung menghampiri suaminya. Sedangkan Kyuhyun mendekati orang tuanya. Setelah tahu Zhou Mi juga akan pulang, pikiran Kyuhyun jadi sedikit teralihkan. Dia lupa bertanya untuk apa mereka semua berkumpul di sini. Suasana hening saat seorang pelayan masuk dan membawakan minuman untuk mereka. Kesenyapan itu dipecahkan oleh suara ayah Zhou Mi yang mempersilahkan mereka semua untuk menikmati hidangan yang disediakan.

"Silahkan menikmati hidangannya sambil kita menunggu Zhou Mi pulang!"

"Kalau boleh tahu, Mimi sudah sampai di mana?" terdengar suara Ahra yang penasaran.

"Baru saja dia mengirim pesan kalau dia barus sampai di bandara. Kita tunggu saja, atau tuan dan nyonya Cho hendak beristirahat dulu?"

"Kalau boleh kami ingin membersihkan diri dulu. Nanti kita bicarakan lagi saat Mimi sudah sampai. Bagaimana?"

"Lebih baik begitu. Mari saya antarkan ke kamar anda berdua." Ibu Zhou Mi sudah berdiri dan berjalan ke dalam ketika dia menoleh ke arah Kyuhyun, "Kui Xian, kamu memakai kamar yang dulu lagi ya? Kamar Jie-jiemu tepat di sebelahnya. Masih ingat yang mana kan?"

"Tentu saja mama." Kyuhyun tersenyum meyakinkan ibu Zhou Mi. setelah para orang tua itu sudah tidak kelihatan Kyuhyun mengajak Ahra ke lantai dua untuk mencari kamarnya.

Dengan mudah Kyuhyun menemukan kamar yang dulu pernah ditempatinya itu. Dia masuk untuk meletakkan tasnya kemudian keluar lagi untuk mengantar Ahra ke kamarnya yang tepat berada di sebelah kiri kamarnya. Kenapa dia yakin? Karena kamar yang ada di sebelah kanannya adalah kamar Zhou Mi. Jadi tidak mungkin itu yang dimaksud oleh ibu Zhou Mi. Setelah memasukkan tas Noonanya Kyuhyun melangkahkan kakinya kembali ke kamarnya. Dihempaskannya tubuhnya ke atas ranjang dan dipejamkannya matanya. Mencoba untuk beristirahat sambil menanti kedatangan Zhou Mi.

.

.

Kyuhyun masih dalam kondisi tidur ketika dirasakannya sebuah bibir yang sudah sangat familiar melumat bibirnya. Tanpa berniat untuk membuka kedua matanya dia membalas ciuman itu. Dibukanya sedikit bibirnya, mengijinkan seseorang yang menciumnya untuk memperdalam ciuman mereka. Setelah waktu yang entah telah berlalu berapa lama, akhirnya pagutan bibir mereka terlepas dan mereka berdua terengah-engah mengatur nafas. Kyuhyun kembali membenamkan wajahnya ke bantal.

"Kui Xian, ayo bangun! Ini sudah mendekati malam dan kamu belum makan siang kan?" Zhou Mi menyisihkan helaian rambut Kyuhyun yang jatuh menutupi wajahnya dan membelai pipinya dengan sayang.

"Sebentar lagi Mimi." Suara Kyuhyun teredam oleh bantal. Dia masih betah untuk memejamkan matanya. Jarang-jarang kan dia bisa tidur siang dengan waktu yang lumayan lama?

"Kui Xian, pilih! Bangun sendiri sekarang atau aku akan meminta Mama untuk membangunkanmu." Ancam Zhou Mi. DIa tahu Kyuhyun masih segan terhadap ibunya, sehingga di tak mungkin mau mempermalukan dirinya sendiri jika Zhou Mi benar-benar melakukan ancamannya.

"Aku bangun! Aku bangun!" mendengar ancaman Zhou Mi, Kyuhyun langsung duduk dengan sigap. Dipandanginya Zhou Mi dengan tatapan tak suka "Gege curang! Mengancamku dengan menggunakan nama Mama!"

"Tapi berhasil kan?" Zhou Mi sedikit geli melihat reaksi Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun ternyata benar-benar segan dengan ibunya. Dan melihat Kyuhyun yang setengah terbangun dengan rambut dan baju yang acak-acakan benar-benar membuat nafas Zhou Mi tertahan. Ini bukan pertama kalinya dia melihat penampilan yang seperti ini. Tapi tetap saja pemandangan itu terlalu menggoda untuknya. Diteguknya ludahnya. Dia harus mengambil sikap sebelum dia benar-benar tergoda. "Mandi sana. Appa, Umma, Baba, Mama dan Ahra jie-jie sudah menunggu di bawah."

"Semua sudah turun? Tinggal aku?" Tanya Kyuhyun tak percaya. Kakinya sudah menginjak lantai tapi dia tak juga bangun. Sepertinya kesadarannya belum benar-benar terkumpul.

"Yup. Ayo cepat! Aku tunggu." Zhou Mi memukul bahunya pelan. Dan dia ganti menduduki tempat Kyuhyun, mencari posisi yang enak untuk menunggu Kyuhyun mandi. Senyum tak lepas dari bibirnya saat matanya terus memandangi Kyuhyun dengan sayang.

Dengan langkah yang terburu Kyuhyun menyambar handuk dan baju gantinya dari tas. Jika ada hal yang sangat dihindarinya saat ini adalah memberikan kesan buruk pada ibu Zhou Mi. Dan dia hampir saja melakukannya.

.

.

Zhou Mi ternyata tak membohonginya. Ketika mereka berdua turun, di bawah anggota keluarga mereka sudah menunggu. Plus beberapa tambahan orang yang Kyuhyun sama sekali tak kenal. Mereka berdua duduk di sofa yang tersisa setelah memberi salam pada masing-masing orang tua yang ada di sana. Dan pembicaraan dimulai. Kyuhyun mendengarkan dengan kurang berkonsentrasi. Bingung dengan bahasa yang dilontarkan oleh masing-masing orang. Orang tua Zhou Mi dan orang yang tak dikenalnya itu terus berbicara dengan bahasa China. Sedangkan orang tua Kyuhyun dengan bahasa Korea. Zhou Mi kembali menjalankan perannya sebagai translator seperti yang biasa dilakukannya bersama SJM. Hanya sedikit yang bisa ditangkap Kyuhyun, seperti kata "pesta pernikahan", "baju pengantin", "satu minggu lagi". Pikirannya mulai berpikir dengan keras. Siapa yang akan menikah seminggu lagi? Diedarkannya pandangannya. Diantara semua yang hadir di sini hanya dia, Zhou Mi, dan noonanya saja yang masih muda. Lalu siapa?

Ditariknya lengan baju Zhou Mi dengan pelan. Berusaha menarik perhatiannya. Zhou Mi menoleh ke arahnya dan melemparkan senyum sejuta wattnya. "Mi… Mi, siapa yang akan menikah seminggu lagi? Atau aku salah dengar?"

Zhou Mi memandang Kyuhyun dengan tak yakin. Senyumnya sedikit surut. "Tentu saja kita. Memang siapa lagi? Apa belum ada yang memberitahumu?"

"Eh! Kita?" Kyuhyun menjerit tak percaya. Suaranya naik beberapa oktaf. Mulutnya menganga dan memandang penuh horror ke arah Zhou Mi.

"Ada apa Zhou Mi?" Tanya ibu Zhou Mi khawatir.

"Uhm… Apa Mama sudah memberitahu masalah pernikahan ini pada Kui Xian?"

Ibu Zhou Mi berfikir dulu sebelum menjawab. "Sepertinya belum. Maaf Mimi, kami lupa."

"Sudahlah… Tidak apa-apa Mama. Tapi bolehkah kami ke belakang? Ada yang harus kami bicarakan."

Semua orang tua yang ada di sana mengangguk. Zhou Mi berdiri dan menarik Kyuhyun pelan. Kyuhyun hanya menurut saja. Dia masih terlalu syok untuk berfikir. Zhou Mi menuntun Kyuhyun berjalan ke halaman belakang dengan lengan yang melingkar nyaman di pinggang Kyuhyun. Dia sama sekali tak menyadari senyum yang tersungging di bibir keluarga mereka.

Begitu sampai di halaman belakang dan mendapatkan tempat yang nyaman untuk duduk, Zhou Mi menarik Kyuhyun untuk duduk di pangkuannya. Dipeluknya tubuh Kyuhyun dari belakang dan disandarkannya dagunya pada bahu Kyuhyun.

"Kui Xian, kamu keberatan menikah denganku?" tanyanya lirih tepat di telinga Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun jadi sedikit merinding merasakan helaan nafas Zhou Mi tepat di lehernya.

"Aku tidak keberatan. Aku hanya kaget." Kyuhyun menggenggam tangan Zhou Mi yang melingkar di perutnya. Merasakan kehangatan yang menguar dari tubuh Zhou Mi.

"Jadi tidak masalah kan kalau seminggu lagi kita menikah?"

"Tidak apa-apa." Kyuhyun melepaskan pelukan tangan Zhou Mi dan merubah posisi duduknya jadi menyamping. Posisinya sekarang ini memudahkannya untuk memeluk leher Zhou Mi. "Sejak kapan gege tahu tentang masalah ini?"

"Baru tadi saat pulang. Mama dan Baba langsung mengajakku bicara saat kamu masih tidur."

"Oh.. Sudahlah. Tidak apa-apa."

"Kita masih punya banyak waktu di sini. Kita mau apa?" Zhou Mi memandang Kyuhyun dengan tatapan yang bisa membuat Kyuhyun merinding.

"Yak… Gege! Jangan melihatku dengan tatapan seperti itu!"

"Tidak apa-apa kan Kui Xian? Tinggal satu minggu lagi hingga aku bebas untuk menyentuhmu. Apa kita latihan saja untuk minggu depan?" sahut Zhou Mi dengan ekspresi evil yang sangat jelas. Kyuhyun hanya bisa memutar matanya melihatnya. Kalau ada yang tahu tingkah Zhou Mi saat mereka sedang berdua, pasti tidak julukan evil yang disandangnya akan berpindah tangan.

"Latihan?"

"Yup. Latihan untuk malam pertama kita."

Dan tanpa menunggu jawabannya merasuk ke otak Kyuhyun dan melihat reaksinya, Zhou Mi sudah menarik wajah Kyuhyun dan mendaratkan sebuah ciuman di sana. Dan seperti yang dikatakannya tentang latihan, ciuman itu hanya awal dari serangkaian "making out" yang mereka lakukan malam itu.

.

.

Tbc

.

.


	3. Chapter 3

Maaf kalau Mina mengingkari janji untuk mengupdate kemarin. Mina kemarin sibuk. Jadi gak bisa melanglang buana di dunia maya.

Untuk yang sudah RCL dengan login, dilihat saja di kotak pesannya. Mina jawab comentnya barengan aja ya..

Sampai dengan chap 5 (sepertinya) ceritanya masih berupa flashback tentang persiapan pernikahan mereka. Dan banyak yang bilang kalau Zhou Mi jadi mesum. Mina akui. Disini Zhou Mi memang yang lebih agresif dari Kyuhyun. Mau gimana lagi? Posisinya kan TOP dan waktu yang tinggal 6 hari itu malah membuat godaan jadi lebih berat. Soalnya sudah ada kepastian kalau dia bisa segera ngapa-ngapain dengan bebas. Dan untuk soal lamaran, Zhou Mi punya prestise-nya sendiri sebagai laki-laki. Apakah dia hanya akan menerima semua diatur oleh orang tuanya? Hehehe…

Dan sudah lihatkah MV baru SJM? BREAK DOWN! Kyakyakya… sejak awal lagu sudah ada Qmi moment… belum lagi waktu Le Interview… Kyuhyun fanboying aver Zhou Mi… WAAAAjhsdklmdfoflsd… bingung mau nulis apa. Terlalu senang… Bagi yang mau tau perkembangan dunia maya, kalian bisa chek tumblr Mina di sini . . Isinya mayoritas Qmi, super junior, dan Sudo.

.

.

**All My Heart (Part 3/?)**

.

**Pairing :: Qmi, Mixian, Kyumi**

**Cast :: All Super Junior member, Cho Ahra, Mr. & Mrs. Cho, Mr. & Mrs. Zhou, dll…**

**Genre :: Romance / Family**

**Rate :: aman untuk anak umur 13 tahun ke atas**

**Warning :: YAOI, MPREG, bagi yang gak suka baca yang kayak gini mending menyingkir jauh-jauh. Mungkin ada beberapa yang Miss Typo…**

**Disclimer :: Semua member Suju yang Mina sebut disini punya semua ELF di seluruh dunia, kecuali KYU dan Zhou Mi, mereka punya Mina (hahahaha)… sedangkan jalan ceritanya, semuanya asli dari otak Mina! Awas kalo ada yang angaku-ngaku!**

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya, kesibukan sudah menanti keduanya. Waktu pernikahan yang hanya tinggal enam hari lagi membuat semuanya menjadi sangat sibuk. Umma Kyuhyun dan Mama Zhou Mi pergi berdua untuk mengurus pemesanan gedung, undangan yang akan disebar, dan juga makanan yang akan disajikan. Sedangkan para Appa juga turut sibuk mengantarkan kemanapun kemauan istri mereka.

Kyuhyun masih tertidur pulas di ranjang ketika Ahra dengan membabi buta membangunkannya. Dia langsung menarik selimut tempat Kyuhyun bergelung dan berkacak pinggang di hadapan dongsaengnya yang sedang mengelus pantatnya yang menghantam lantai dengan cukup keras. Dia sedikit mengernyit kesakitan dan mengirimkan death glare pada Ahra yang sepertinya tak menimbulkan efek apapun pada sang penerima. Dia malah mendapat balasan death glare yang lebih mematikan dari Noonanya itu.

"Ugh… Noona! Bisakah pelan sedikit? Noona berisik sekali! Kenapa sudah menggangguku sepagi ini?"

"Pagi? Kamu bilang ini masih pagi? Ini sudah jam 10! Appa dan Umma sudah pergi dari tadi, tapi kamu masih meringkuk di ranjang? Bagaimana kamu nanti kalau sudah menjadi seorang istri?" Ahra mengomel panjang lebar pada dongsaengnya yang memasang wajah pabo.

"Mimi tidak keberatan dengan waktu bangun tidurku." Sahut Kyuhyun keras kepala.

"Sayang sekali, aku sebenarnya kadang-kadang keberatan Kui Xian." Zhou Mi muncul di ambang pintu Kyuhyun dengan penampilan rapi. Disandarkan tubuh jangkungnya di pintu dan menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dada.

"Gege keberatan?" Tanya Kyuhyun tak percaya. Setahunya Zhou Mi belum pernah mengeluh dengan waktu bangun tidurnya. Bahkan dia juga tidak mengeluh dengan hoby bermain gamenya.

"Untuk kali ini aku keberatan. Karena kalau kamu bangun dari tadi aku bisa mengantarmu berjalan-jalan. Baru sekali ini kamu menginap cukup lama di sini kan?" Zhou Mi berjalan dengan tenang ke arah Kyuhyun dan mengulurkan tangannya untuk membantu Kyuhyun berdiri. Kyuhyun menyambut uluran tangan itu, dan begitu dia sudah berdiri dengan tegap, lengan itu sudah melingkar dengan manis di pinggangnya.

"Lalu kenapa bukan gege saja yang membangunkanku? Malah Noona jelek nan galak yang membuatku jatuh dari ranjang!" sungut Kyuhyun. Digembungkannya pipinya hingga wajahnya terlihat sangat menggemaskan.

Ahra yang melihat sifat manja yang mulai muncul dari adiknya hanya memutar bola matanya dan berdecak kesal. Kalau tidak segera dihentikan bisa dipastikan kalau sebentar lagi dia akan melihat dua orang di hadapannya ini bermesraan. Apalagi kalau melihat tatapan Zhou Mi yang seperti ingin memakan Kyuhyun saat itu juga.

"Sudah! Sudah! Kyuhyun, cepat mandi! Kamu hanya punya waktu sepuluh menit untuk bersiap. Dan Zhou Mi! Hentikan tatapan laparmu itu! Ya Tuhan! Tinggal enam hari lagi! Jangan membuat aku merinding hanya karena melihat tatapanmu!" Ahra berkacak pinggang di hadapan mereka berdua. Dia tak tahan melihat dua makhluk di hadapannya yang sepertinya sedang berada dalam Lovey Dovey mode.

Kyuhyun yang melihat tanduk sudah mulai muncul di kedua sisi kepala Ahra langsung menyelamatkan diri dengan masuk ke kamar mandi setelah sebelumnya menarik asal handuk dari dalam kopernya. Zhou Mi yang melihat tingkah laku Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum. Dia senang melihat sisi kepribadian Kyuhyun yang lucu seperti ini. Tidak seperti sisi dewasanya yang sering diperlihatkannya di hadapan public.

"Nah lebih baik begitu Mimi!" kata-kata Ahra dengan sukses membuyarkan lamunan Zhou Mi. Zhou Mi sedikit gelagapan karena ketahuan sedang memperhatikan Kyuhyun dengan sedemikian rupa.

"Lebih baik bagaimana jie-jie?" Tanya Zhou Mi pada Ahra. Dia memasang wajah seinnocent mungkin. Sayang sekali Ahra sudah sangat mengenal calon adik iparnya itu hingga dia sama sekali tak terkecoh.

"Jangan memasang wajah seperti itu padaku Zhou Mi. Aku tidak akan tertipu. Aku tak mempermasalahkannya jika hanya aku yang melihat. Tapi akan lain ceritanya kalau yang melihat orang tua kita. Sebentar lagi kalian akan menikah. Bertahanlah sebentar lagi!" nasehat Ahra. Dia bisa paham dengan apa yang melintas di otak Zhou Mi. Dari sudut pandang manapun, Ahra bisa melihat kalau Zhou Mi adalah "lelaki" dalam hubungannya dengan Kyuhyun. Dan itu berarti sebagian besar otak Zhou Mi selalu mengarah "kesana", walaupun Ahra tak bisa memungkiri kalau cinta Zhou Mi pada adiknya jauh lebih besar daripada itu. Dia yakin Zhou Mi tak hanya menginginkan tubuh Kyuhyun, karena kalau hanya menginginkannya tubuh Kyuhyun pastinya dia tak akan bertahan hingga sekarang. Karena dia tahu dengan pasti sampai saat ini Kyuhyun masih "perawan".

"Aku tahu jie-jie. Maaf tadi aku kelepasan. Habis Kui Xian imut sekali." Sahut Zhou Mi apa adanya. Tak ada gunanya menyangkal sesuatu yang sudah jelas terlihat dari wajahnya.

"Sudahlah. Aku turun dulu. Kamu tunggu Kyuhyunnie di sini saja. Tapi jangan terlalu lama. Aku ingin mengajak kalian untuk mencoba beberapa baju pengantin."

Setelah Ahra keluar dari kamar Zhou Mi langsung duduk di ranjang Kyuhyun. 'tinggal enam hari lagi' ingatnya pada dirinya sendiri.

Kyuhyun keluar dari kamar mandi tak lama kemudian. Wajahnya terlihat sangat segar. Zhou Mi tersenyum melihatnya. Tapi tatapannya berubah mejadi horror saat dia melihat apa yang melekat di tubuhnya. Dia tak mengenakan apapun selain handuk yang melingkar di pinggangnya. Dan untuk kedua kalinya dalam waktu kurang dari sepuluh menit, tatapan lapar itu kembali di mata Zhou Mi. Tanpa disadarinya Zhou Mi menelan ludah dengan susah payah. Dan dia tak bisa melepaskan tatapan matanya dari makhluk indah di hadapannya yang tak menyadari kalau dia sudah membangunkan seorang singa. Pikirannya langsung melayang pada apa saja yang bisa dia lakukan pada tubuh di hadapannya itu jika saja dia boleh menyentuhnya.

Kyuhyun yang tak tahu akibat apa yang telah ditimbulkannya pada Zhou Mi merasa sedikit tak enak dengan tatapan Zhou Mi. "Yah! Mimi-ge! Jangan melihatku dengan pandangan seperti itu!"

"Jangan salahkan aku Kui Xian. Aku hanya menikmati apa yang kamu perlihatkan kepadaku." Jawa Zhou Mi seenaknya sendiri.

"Tapi bukannya Mimi sudah biasa melihat aku seperti ini?"

"Itu dulu saat aku belum tahu kalau tinggal enam hari lagi aku bisa bebas menyentuhmu."

Mendengar jawaban Zhou Mi yang sangat-jujur-oh-sekali, wajah Kyuhyun langsung merona. "Mimi-ge pervert!" katanya keras. Zhou Mi hanya terkekeh mendengarnya.

"Tak apa. Aku seperti ini hanya jika berhubungan dengan Kui Xian ku tersayang." Sahut Zhou Mi santai. Wajah Kyuhyun semakin merona karenanya.

"Ugh… Sekarang balik badan. Aku mau ganti!"

"Katanya sudah biasa ganti dihadapanku! Kenapa aku harus berbalik?" goda Zhou Mi. Dia senang sekali menggoda Kyuhyun apalagi kalau wajahnya sudah semerah tomat seperti sekarang.

"Karena aku tak mau diterkam oleh serigala berbulu domba seperti gege! Ahra Noona bisa semakin marah kalau kita kelamaan."

Mendengar nama Ahra dibawa-bawa, Zhou Mi segera berbalik. Membelakangi Kyuhyun. Satu hal yang sangat dia pahami dari kakak beradik Cho ini. Jangan membuat mereka marah kalau masih ingin merasakan hidup yang tenang. Dan karena dia masih ingin hidup dengan tenang, maka sebisa mungkin dia tak ingin membuat calon kakak iparnya itu marah. Zhou Mi memusatkan perhatiannya pada pemandangan luar yang terlihat dari jendela. Di belakangnya Kyuhyun sedang membongkar koper untuk mencari baju. Setelah beberapa menit dalam keheningan, Zhou Mi merasakan tangan hangat Kyuhyun yang menepuk ringan pundaknya. "Ayo gege!"

Zhou Mi berdiri dan berjalan menysul Kyuhyun yang telah sampai di ambang pintu. Begitu jarak mereka makin mengecil, Zhou Mi langsung mengulurkan tangannya untuk memeluk pinggang ramping Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum melihat keposesifan Zhou Mi. Apa lagi namanya kalau bukan posesif? Mereka hanya turun dari lantai dua ke lantai satu dan Zhou Mi sudah memeluknya dengan sedemikian rupa.

Ahra terlihat berjalan hilir mudik di ruang tamu. Dia terlihat sudah sangat tidak sabar. Tapi begitu melihat mereka berdua turun, senyum langsung saja tampak di wajahnya. "Pasangan yang serasi." Gumamnya.

"Kita mau kemana Noona?" Tanya Kyuhyun.

"Aku tak tahu wilayah ini. Aku hanya tahu kalau Umma memintaku mengantar kalian untuk mengepas baju pengantin. Mimi, kamu tahu alamat ini?" Ahra mengulurkan secarik kertas yang berisikan alamat beautiq tempat kedua mama memesan baju pengantin.

Zhou Mi menerima kertas yang Ahra ulurkan dan membacanya dengan seksama. "Aku tahu daerah ini. Tapi aku tidak tahu dimana letak persisnya."

"Tak apa. Yang penting kita kesana dulu. Asal sudah tahu kira-kira dimana tempatnya, kita bisa bertanya pada orang nanti. Ayo!" Ahra memimpin rombongan kecil itu keluar rumah. Zhou Mi dan Kyuhyun mengikuti di belakangnya. Zhou Mi terus berjalan ke garasi, sedangkan Kyuhyun dan Ahra berdiri menunggunya di luar.

.

.

Perjalanan menuju beautiq baju pengantin itu mereka lalui dalam atmosfir yang menyenangkan. Kyuhyun dan Ahra mencurahkan perhatian sepenuhnya pada pemandangan di luar yang belum pernah mereka lihat, sedangkan Zhou Mi menerangkan beberapa tempat yang ditanyakan oleh mereka. Ahra yang duduk di belakang kadang-kadang tak bisa menghapus senyum yang sering kali terkembang di bibirnya. Dia senang memperhatikan interaksi Kyuhyun dan Zhou Mi dari posisinya saat ini. Menurutnya interaksi mereka sangat natural, tak ada rasa canggung atau sungkan saat mereka bicara. Tak ada skinship yang berlebihan yang terjadi hingga dia merasa tetap merasa nyaman di tempatnya. Menurut pribadi Ahra, tak semua pasangan bisa berinteraksi seperti ini, jadi dia merasa sangat bersyukur melihat senyum adiknya yang terkembang dengan tulus.

Setengah jam kemudian mereka bertiga sampai di komplek pertokoan yang lumayan besar. Zhou Mi mencari tempat luang untuk memarkir mobilnya dan memimpin untuk masuk mencari beautiq yang dimaksud oleh Mama mereka. Ternyata tak sulit mencari beautiq tersebut. Letaknya sangat strategis, hingga siapapun yang masuk ke komplek pertokoan tersebut bisa langsung melihat beautiq tersebut.

Zhou Mi terlebih dahulu masuk ke dalam dan menahan pintu agar Kyuhyun dan Ahra bisa masuk. Mereka disambut oleh seorang pelayan wanita yang sepertinya langsung terpesona melihat dua makhluk tampan dan cantik (?) di hadapannya hingga dia lupa memberi salam pada para tamunya tersebut. Ahra yang memang paling tua dan paling paham dengan urusan pernikahan ini berinisiatif untuk memulai pembicaraan.

"Noona, kami datang untuk mengepas baju pengantin. Bisakah kami melihat dulu seperti apa baju pengantinnya?"

"Apa anda sudah membuat janji? Karena kami sedang menunggu Nyonya Zhou yang tadi pagi sudah menelepon memberi kabar kalau siang ini putranya akan datang bersama calon istrinya untuk mengepas baju."

"Itu mama saya. Mama sedang ada urusan lain. Jadi jie-jie yang mengantar."

"Lalu dimana pengantin wanitanya?" Tanya pelayan tersebut. Dia heran. Di hadapannya ada tiga orang. Dua lelaki dan seorang perempuan. Tapi salah satu lelaki tersebut bilang kalau perempuan ini adalah jie-jienya. Jadi dimana pengantin wanitanya.

"Apa mama bilang kalau calon istri anaknya seorang wanita?" Tanya Zhou Mi pada pelayan itu.

Pelayan tersebut terlihat berfikir. Seingatnya tadi saat menelepon nyonya Zhou hanya bilang kalau anaknya akan datang dengan calon istrinya. Dia sama sekali tak menyebutkan gender calon istrinya.

"Sepertinya tidak. Beliau hanya menyebutkan 'calon istri'." Sahut pelayan tersebut. Pandangannya langsung jatuh pada Kyuhyun yang berdiri agak di belakang Zhou Mi dengan muka yang sedikit bersemu merah. Diperhatikannya Kyuhyun dengan seksama. Wajah cantik. Bibir merah yang sangat menawan. Tulang pipi penuh dan tinggi yang sekarang sedang berselimutkan warna merah. Mata besar dan bening dengan bulu mata panjang. Rambut berwarna brown light yang terlihat sangat cocok dengan kulit putihnya. Jemari yang sangat lentik dan kulitnya sangat putih. Putih alami yang akan membuat banyak wanita iri karenanya. Secara keseluruhan lelaki di hadapannya ini jauh lebih cantik dari sebagian besar wanita.

"Uhm… Maaf kalau saya sudah salah mengambil kesimpulan." Akhirnya pelayan tersebut meminta maaf sambil membungkukkan badan dalam-dalam.

"Tak apa. Lagipula Kui Xian memang jauh lebih cantik dari sebagian besar wanita." Zhou Mi menyahut walaupun setelah dipikir-pikir apa yang dikatakannya sedikit tak ada hubungannya dengan dengan alasan permintaan maaf pelayan tersebut.

"Kalau begitu silahkan masuk ke dalam. Gaun pengantinnya sudah kami siapkan." Pelayan itu memimpin mereka masuk ke bagian dalam beautiq.

Pelayan tersebut berhenti di salah satu ruangan yang di dalamnya terdapat sebuah gaun pengantin yang sangat indah. Desainnya tak begitu ramai. Tapi tetap memberikan kesan anggun bagi yang memakainya. Dan yang jelas, bagian atasnya tidak terlalu terbuka. Di sampingnya terpajang sebuah setelan jas yang berwarna sama. Dalam sekali pandang Zhou Mi langsung suka dengan desain dari jas yang akan dia pakai itu. Potongannya sangat elegan dan sesuai dengan seleranya. Perhatian Zhou Mi teralih saat dia merasakan sebuah tangan menarik lengannya dan nafas hangat yang kini sangat dekat dengan telinganya.

"Mimi, aku mengenakan gaun? Tidak jas sepertimu?" Tanya Kyuhyun tak yakin.

"Sepertinya iya. Ini Mama yang memesan. Aku bahkan tak tahu menahu tentang gaun ini. Tapi kalau kamu tak mau mengenakannya, aku bisa bilang supaya menggantinya dengan jas."

"Kalau Mimi inginnya aku mengenakan apa?"

"Kamu mengenakan apapun akan terlihat cantik Kui Xian."

"Mimi! Jawab yang benar. Untuk hari pernikahan nanti kamu ingin aku memakai apa?"

"Uhm… Sebenarnya aku lebih senang kalau kamu mau mengenakan gaun ini. Kupikir Mama ingin sekali saja melihat menantunya mengenakan gaun pengantin."

"Hufht…. Kalau begitu, aku mau mengenakan gaun itu." Putus Kyuhyun dengan sedikit berat hati. Memang siapa lelaki yang dengan senang hati mau mengenakan baju berenda-renda dan yang jelas terbuka di bagian dadanya? Kyuhyun masih tak habis pikir bagaimana caranya dia bisa memakai gaun tersebut tanpa terlihat aneh.

Pelayan tadi yang telah melepas gaun itu dari patung memanggil Kyuhyun dan mempersilahkannya untuk mencobanya. Wajah Kyuhyun sudah merah padam melihat gaun itu. What the hell. Bagaimana bisa dia mencoba gaun itu tanpa mempermalukannya dirinya sendiri? Ahra yang sepertinya paham dengan konflik batin yang sedang dialami oleh adiknya mengalah dengan mengambil gaun itu dari pelayan tersebut dan meminta pelayan itu keluar.

"Mimi, bisa kamu keluar juga. Sekalian tutup pintunya juga."

"Aku ingin melihat Kui Xian mengepas gaunnya jie-jie."

"Mimi-ge, please. Keluar!" pinta Kyuhyun.

"Aku ingin lihat." Sahut Zhou Mi keras kepala.

"Mimi, memilih keluar sekarang atau Kyuhyun tak akan pernah mengenakan gaun ini." Ahra yang merasa kasihan melihat wajah Kyuhyun yang kelihatan sangat memelas mulai mengeluarkan ancamannya lagi.

Akhirnya dengan berat hati Zhou Mi keluar dari ruangan itu. Ahra dan Kyuhyun menghembuskan nafas lega sesudahnya.

"Lepas bajumu Kyunnie."

"Buat apa?" tanya Kyuhyun dengan sangat-oh-begitu-polosnya seolah dia tak pernah melakukan fitting baju. Ahra berdecak kesal melihat adiknya yang katanya jenius itu saat ini begitu lama dalam berfikir.

"Bagaimana bisa mengepas kalau kamu masih memakai bajumu?" sahut Ahra retoris.

"Noona, bagaimana dengan bagian dadanya? Aku kan namja. Aku tak punya dada."

"Itu masalah gampang. Yang penting bagian pinggangnya cukup. Sudah sana. Cepat lepas bajumu. Dan pakai gaun ini."

Dengan bantuan Ahra, Kyuhyun memakai baju itu. Dan sudah seperti yang Kyuhyun bayangkan, bagian dadanya sangat longgar. Wajah Kyuhyun terlihat sangat nelangsa sekali saat memakainya.

"Noona, ini bagaimana?" tanyanya sambil menunjukkan bagian dadanya.

"Tenang saja. Aku sudah memikirkan cara untuk mengakalinya. Bagaimana dengan pinggangnya? Sesak?"

"Tidak. Yang lain sudah pas. Hanya bagian dada ini."

"Tahan sebentar ya. Aku akan menandai seberapa longgarnya."

Dengan cekatan Ahra mengambil beberapa buah jarum pentul yang ada di meja dan memasangkannya di tempat-tempat yang dirasanya perlu. Kyuhyun berjengit ngeri melihat betapa dekatnya jarum itu dengan kulitnya.

"Nah. Sudah! Lepas gaunnya dan keluarlah. Tunggu saja di luar bersama Mimi. Aku akan mengurus sisanya dengan pelayan." Ahra berjalan ke belakang Kyuhyun dan menarik resleting gaunnya. Kyuhyun menghembukan nafas lega begitu lepas dari kungkungan gaun pengantin itu. Masih dengan wajah sedikit kusut dia keluar dari ruangan itu dan duduk bersama Zhou Mi yang sedang membaca majalah di Sofa.

"Bagaimana gaunnya Kui Xian?" tanya Zhou Mi tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari majalah yang sedang dia baca. Kyuhyun menyandarkan kepalanya pada bahu Zhou Mi dan memejamkan kedua matanya. Tak ada satu patah katapun yang keluar dari mulutnya untuk menanggapi pertanyaan Zhou Mi.

"Kui Xian, ada masalah? Kamu baik-baik saja kan?" Zhou Mi mulai khawatir melihat Kyuhyun yang terpejam sambil bersandar padanya. Berbagai scenario buruk sudah melintas di otaknya. Dipeluknya pinggang Kyuhyun dan menepuk-nepuk kecil kepalanya. "Ayo bicaralah ada apa? Nama evil maknae tak akan cocok untukmu lagi kalau kamu hanya diam seperti ini."

"Aku capek." Hanya itulah jawaban Kyuhyun. Zhou Mi memandang tak percaya padanya. Mereka keluar rumah belum ada dua jam, dan Kyuhyun sudah capek? Apa karena masalah gaun itu yang membuatnya capek? Sebegitu tak sukakah Kyuhyun dengan ide mengenakan gaun itu?

"Kalau kamu memang tak mau mengenakan gaun itu, kita bisa menggantinya dengan jas."

"Aku tak mau mengecewakan Umma dan Mama yang sudah memesankannya. Aku juga tak ingin mengecewakan gege!"

"Kui Xian, yang akan mengenakan gaun itu kamu. Bukan Mama. Bukan Umma. Bukan pula aku. Untuk apa kami semua senang jika kamu terpaksa memakainya? Dan kalau jadi seperti ini hanya karena mencobanya, bagaimana saat hari pernikahan nanti? Bagiku yang terpenting adalah senyum di wajahmu, bukan masalah apa yang kamu kenakan." Jelas Zhou Mi sabar.

"Berikan aku sedikit waktu. Aku akan mulai membiasakan diri dengan ide gaun ini." Sahut Kyuhyun masih dengan mata terpejam.

"Baobei!" panggil Zhou Mi tepat di telinga Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun langsung mendongakkan kepalanya begitu mendengar panggilan yang jarang sekali dia dengar itu. Alisnya terangkat sedikit seolah menanyakan ada apa tanpa suara. "Aku tak mau kamu memaksakan diri. Aku hanya ingin melihatmu bahagia di hari pernikahan kita."

"Aku tak memaksakan diri. Aku hanya masih sedikit terkejut. Aku akan biasa lagi nanti. Hanya berikan aku sedikit waktu."

"Kamu yakin?"

"Sangat." Jawab Kyuhyun yakin. Dia memang hanya terkejut. Terkejut dengan rencana pernikahan yang sangat mendadak. Dan terkejut melihat apa yang harus dikenakannya nanti.

.

.

Te be ce

.

.


	4. Chapter 4

Sebelumnya maaf untuk semuanya. Mina nggak pernah update FF Mina lagi. Bukannya Mina lupa, Cuma banyak urusan yang gak bisa ditinggal. Padahal dalam otak Mina udah ada banyak ide buat FF. Tapi waktunya yang gak ada. Terima kasih buat yang masih nunggu update-an FF ini dan maaf belum bisa balas komentnya satu persatu. Tenang saja. Semua koment sudah Mina baca dan Mina berterima kasih banget buat yang udah mau koment. Selamat membaca...

.

.

**All My Heart (Part 4)**

.

**Pairing :: Qmi, Mixian, Kyumi**

**Cast :: All Super Junior member, Cho Ahra, Mr. & Mrs. Cho, Mr. & Mrs. Zhou, dll…**

**Genre :: Romance / Family**

**Rate :: aman untuk anak umur 13 tahun ke atas**

**Warning :: YAOI, MPREG, bagi yang gak suka baca yang kayak gini mending menyingkir jauh-jauh. Mungkin ada beberapa yang Miss Typo…**

**Disclimer :: Semua member Suju yang Mina sebut disini punya semua ELF di seluruh dunia, kecuali KYU dan Zhou Mi, mereka punya Mina (hahahaha)… sedangkan jalan ceritanya, semuanya asli dari otak Mina! Awas kalo ada yang angaku-ngaku!**

.

..

.

Setelah mengepas baju pengantin itu tak banyak yang bisa mereka lakukan. Semuanya sudah diurusi oleh orang tua mereka. Hanya sesekali mereka berdua diajak untuk mengepas cincin dan fitting final baju pengantin. Mereka menghabiskan waktu dengan berjalan-jalan ke berbagai tempat seperti yang dianjurkan oleh orang tua mereka. Kedua orang tua sepertinya benar-benar ingin memberikan waktu pada mereka berdua untuk mengistirahatkan pikiran mereka dan untuk bersenang-senang daripada ikut sibuk mengurusi persiapan pernikahan.

Tak terasa waktu bergulir dengan cepat. Di sore terakhir sebelum hari pernikahan mereka Kyuhyun berbaring di ranjangnya sambil melamun. Banyak sekali yang melintas di otaknya. Tanpa terasa hanya tinggal semalam saja dia akan menyandang marga Cho. Mulai besok dia akan mulai menyandang nama Zhou. Zhao Kyuhyun? Tidak. Marga Zhou akan berubah menjadi Jo jika digunakan di Korea. Jadi namanya Jo Kyuhyun. Tak berbeda jauh dengan namanya sekarang. Berbagai kenangan turut berkelebat di depan matanya. Awal mula pertemuannya dengan Zhou Mi. Masa-masa pendekatan yang membuatnya sering uring-uringan. Kebahagiaannya saat akhirnya Zhou Mi menyatakan perasaannya. Hal-hal kecil seperti kabur berdua dari dorm ataupun mencuri-curi ciuman di back stage. Semuanya melintas di depan matanya hingga dia tak menyadari senyum terus saja merekah saat dia mengingat semua itu. Kyuhyun tak memungkiri, tak semua kenangan yang dia ingat merupakan kenangan indah. Ada saatnya saat dia menangis karena Zhou Mi. Pertengkaran-pertengkaran mereka yang berasal dari perasaan cemburu, salah paham dan perasaan tidak aman di hati. Tapi sekarang dia menganggap semua itu hanyalah ujian yang diberikan untuk menguji perasaan mereka. Tanpa semua itu mungkin perasaan mereka berdua tak akan menjadi kuat seperti sekarang.

Lamunan Kyuhyun terputus saat didengarnya suara ketokan di pintu yang disusul oleh suara Zhou Mi.

"Kui Xian, kamu di dalam?"

"Masuk saja gege! Pintunya tidak kukunci." Sahut Kyuhyun sambil membenarkan posisi duduknya. Senyum semakin merekah di bibirnya saat dilihatnya Zhou Mi yang masuk dengan penampilan yang terlihat sangat segar dan rapi. Alisnya berkerut sedikit. Dia tahu Zhou Mi suka memakai baju bermerk, tapi tidak wajar saja kan kalau di rumah dia memakai kemeja dan celana kain?

"Gege akan pergi lagi? Bukannya kita belum begitu lama pulang? Atau gege akan pergi sendiri?" tanyanya ingin tahu.

"Aku ingin mengajakmu makan di luar. Aku sudah memberitahu orang tua kita dan Jie-jie. Mereka bilang boleh saja." Zhou Mi berjalan cepat menghampiri Kyuhyun dan duduk di sisi Kyuhyun.

"Dalam rangka apa gege mengajakku keluar?" tanya Kyuhyun masih saja penasaran.

"Apa aku tak boleh mengajakmu keluar jika tak ada yang khusus?"

"Ehm… Tidak sih. Tapi kan besok sudah hari pernikan kita, kupikir Umma dan Noona tidak akan membiarkanku keluar."

"Mereka sudah mengijinkan. Jadi sekarang mandilah. Aku akan menunggu di bawah." Zhou Mi sudah bersiap untuk berdiri ketika dirasakannya tangan Kyuhyun menahan lengannya. Ditatapnya Kyuhyun dengan pandangan bertanya.

"Tidak menungguku di sini?" tanya Kyuhyun pelan.

"Kamu tidak mau kuterkam kan padahal hanya tinggal satu hari?" jawab Zhou Mi apa adanya. Sejujurnya semakin dekat hari pernikahan mereka, Zhou Mi merasa dia semakin sulit untuk menahan dirinya jika dia berada di samping Kyuhyun. Dan melihat Kyuhyun yang masih sedikit basah setelah mandi adalah godaan terbesarnya. Jadi terima kasih. Dia tak ingin menyiksa dirinya sendiri.

"Uhm… Sebenarnya sih… " jawaban Kyuhyun terputus di tengah jalan. Dia malah menundukkan wajahnya dalam-dalam dan menghindar dari tatapan Zhou Mi.

"Sebenarnya apa?"

"Eh? Tidak."

"Apa Kui Xian?" tanya Zhou Mi tak sabar.

"Sebenarnya aku tidak keberatan." Jawab Kyuhyun dengan lirih. Zhou Mi bisa melihat wajah Kyuhyun memerah hingga telinganya walaupun Kyuhyun semakin menundukkan kepalanya dalam-dalam. Zhou Mi menghela nafas keras. Apa ini juga ujian baginya? Didudukkannya lagi tubuh jangkungnya di ranjang dan menarik Kyuhyun ke dalam pelukannya hingga wajah Kyuhyun terbenam di dada bidangnya. Sebelah tangannya melingkar di pinggang Kyuhyun, sedangkan yang satunya membelai punggung Kyuhyun dengan sayang.

"Walaupun kamu tidak keberatan, aku yang keberatan Kui Xian. Aku sudah berjanji padamu untuk tidak menyentuhmu sebelum kita mengucapkan janji sehidup semati di hadapan tuhan. Dan aku tidak akan menghancurkan janji itu hanya sehari sebelum hari pernikahan kita. Aku masih bisa bertahan satu hari lagi."

"Maaf gege!"

"Maaf untuk apa? Aku senang kalau kamu mau melakukannya denganku. Berarti kamu sudah siap. Aku tak akan memaksamu jika kamu belum siap. Kita hanya perlu menunggu satu hari lagi."

Kyuhyun mengangguk dalam diam. Ditariknya nafas dalam-dalam. Dihirupnya aroma tubuh Zhou Mi yang selalu dapat menenangkannya. Saat dia hampir terlelap dirasakannya Zhou Mi menepuk pelan kepalanya. "Jangan tidur! Ayo mandi!"

Kyuhyun melenguh pelan dan menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Diusap-usapkanya kepalanya ke dada Zhou Mi. Terdengar jawaban panjang pendek yang teredam "Sebentar lagi gege."

Zhou Mi mengangguk mengerti dan membiarkan Kyuhyun terus memeluknya. Dagunya disandarkannya pada pucuk kepala Kyuhyun. Dipejamkannya matanya menikmati suasana tenang itu.

"Kui Xian, bersiaplah! Aku akan menunggumu di bawah." Suara Zhou Mi memecah keheningan kamar itu. Kyuhyun langsung menarik tubuhnya menjauh dari Zhou Mi dan bangun dari ranjang. Diregangkannya tubuhnya yang terasa sedikit kaku.

"Ne. Aku juga harus memakai baju formal seperti gege?"

"Terserah kamu saja. Sudah sana!" Zhou Mi ikut berdiri dan mendorong punggung Kyuhyun pelan agar dia segera beranjak ke kamar mandi. Dia baru keluar dari kamar setelah didengarnya suara air yang mengucur di kamar mandi.

.

.

Mobil berwarna biru metalik itu meluncur dengan mulus di jalanan kota. Terlihat dua orang lelaki yang tengah berbincang di dalamnya dalam suasana yang sangat menyenangkan. Lelaki yang berada di belakang kemudi mengenakan celana kain hitam dan kemeja berwarna hitam yang membalut tubuhnya bagaikan kulit kedua. Lelaki di sampingnya mengenakan celana kain berwarna keki dan kemeja berwarna biru yang tertutup oleh mantel yang dikenakannya. Aura bahagia memancar dari wajah mereka berdua. Senyum tak pernah lepas dari bibir keduanya dan sesekali terdengar suara gelak tawa yang berderai mengisi keheningan malam itu.

Zhou Mi memarkirkan mobilnya begitu mereka sudah sampai di depan sebuah restoran. Dia keluar terlebih dahulu baru tak lama kemudian Kyuhyun menyusul di belakangnya. Alunan music nan lembut dan penerangan yang temaram menyambut keduanya begitu mereka memasuki restoran tersebut. Seorang pelayan wanita terburu-buru mendatangi mereka berdua dan mengantarkan mereka duduk di salah satu ruangan yang hanya berisikan sebuah meja makan yang di atasnya terdapat lilin yang menyala dengan redup. Kyuhyun membelalakkan matanya melihat apa yang Zhou Mi siapkan untuknya. Mereka makan di luar bukanlah hal yang jarang mereka lakukan, tapi candle light dinner semacam ini?

Kyuhyun menolehkan kepalanya untuk melihat ke arah Zhou Mi yang masih memasang senyum puas di bibirnya karena berhasil membuatnya terkejut dan sekaligus terpesona dengan kejutan yang ia siapkan. "Mimi, untuk apa semua ini?"

"Aku sudah menginginkan hal semacam ini semenjak dahulu. Tapi baru bisa terkabul sekarang." Jawab Zhou Mi dengan sebuah senyum lebar yang terukir di bibirnya. Ditariknya salah satu kursi dan mempersilahkan Kyuhyun untuk duduk.

"Tapi ini dalam rangka apa? Apa kita merayakan sesuatu dan aku melupakannya?" Kyuhyun memandang Zhou Mi yang telah duduk di hadapannya dengan pandangan penuh tanda tanya.

"Bagaimana kalau pembicaraan kita lanjutkan nanti saja? Waktu makan malam sudah kita lewatkan agak lama." Sahut Zhou Mi berusaha mengalihkan perhatian ke hal yang lebih ringan.

"Baiklah! Aku tak ingin otot yang sudah susah payah gege bentuk jadi menghilang karena kita terlambat makan." Ujar Kyuhyun seenaknya. Dia tak suka dengan suasana yang menurutnya terasa sangat 'berat' dan berusaha 'meringankannya' dengan caranya sendiri.

"Hei! Jangan merusak suasana romantis ini Kui Xian!"

"Tapi benar kan?"

"Tidak! Ototku tidak akan hilang hanya karena terlambat makan. Butuh lebih dari itu untuk menghilangkan ototku. Tapi seandainya ototku menghilang sekalipun aku masih kuat untuk mengangkatmu."

"Benarkah? Aku lebih berat dari gege loh! Apa tulang lengan gege yang kecil itu tidak patah saat mengangkatku?" goda Kyuhyun.

"Yah! Cao Gui Xian! Jangan merendahkan kemampuanku!" Zhou Mi sedikit berteriak tak terima. Hei! Walaupun kelihatan kurus dia ini tetap saja seorang lelaki. Dan masalah angkat-mengangkat ini bukanlah hal yang berat untuknya. Tenaganya lebih kuat dari kelihatannya. Dan dia tak habis pikir kenapa Kyuhyun masih saja meragukan kekuatannya. Atau dia hanya menggodanya?

"Arraseo! Arraseo! Ayo makan! Aku tak ingin jatuh besok hanya karena gege jadi lemah karena tidak makan." Kyuhyun terus saja menggodanya.

"Yaks… Aku tak mungkin seperti itu!"

"Hehe…"

Kyuhyun terkikik kecil melihat Zhou Mi yang sedikit terpancing emosinya. Dia bisa mendapatkan kesenangan tersendiri tiap kali dia berhasil mengusik wajah penuh senyum Zhou Mi dan Zhou Mi tak akan bisa marah padanya karena memang saling menggoda seperti ini adalah cara mereka mengungkapkan perasaan mereka.

Tak sampai satu menit kemudian, dua orang pelayan masuk sambil mendorong troli yang penuh dengan makanan. Kyuhyun menelan air liurnya melihat semua hidangan yang sangat meggugah seleranya itu. "Gege berniat membuatku kesulitan mengenakan gaun pengantin itu besok?" tanyanya pada Zhou Mi dengan ekspresi se-innocent mungkin.

"Semua makanan ini akan tercerna saat kamu tidur nanti Kui Xian! Jadi tak mungkin gaun itu tidak muat untuk kamu kenakan besok!" sahut Zhou Mi logis.

"Uh… Yeah… Yeah…" Kyuhyun memutar bola matanya dan mulai memakan makanan yang menurutnya paling menggugah seleranya dan menghentikan percakapannya dengan Zhou Mi. Zhou Mi mengikuti jejak Kyuhyun dan ikut menikmati hidangan di hadapannya. Suasana hening hanya dipecahkan oleh suara denting alat makan.

"Ugh… Aku kenyang sekali gege! Kalau sampai besok gaun itu benar-benar tak muat kupakai, maka aku akan menyalahkan gege!" Kata Kyuhyun sambil menepuk-nepuk perutnya yang sudah terisi penuh makanan. Zhou Mi sama sekali tak merespon kelakaran Kyuhyun dan malah mengatakan hal –tidak-sepenuhnya- berhubungan.

"Masih ada wine. Masih sanggup kah?" tanyanya.

Kyuhyun yang memang Wine addict langsung mengangguk dengan antusias mendengar Zhou Mi menyebutkan minuman kesukaannya itu.

Entah bagaimana cara Zhou Mi memesannya, tapi beberapa saat kemudian seorang pelayan masuk membawakan dua gelas yang sudah penuh berisi wine. Kyuhyun menyambar gelas itu begitu pelayan itu meletakkan gelas itu di hadapannya. Disesapnya minuman penuh alcohol itu dengan nikmat hingga suara ting pelan menarik perhatiannya. Dilihatnya gelasnya sekali lagi, dengan wine yang hanya tinggal sedikit, dia bisa melihat ada sebuah cincin yang tenggelam di dasar gelas. Dialihkannya pandangannya pada Zhou Mi yang masih menikmati winenya sambil menatapnya dalam-dalam. Kemudian dia kembali meminum wine di gelasnya yang hanya tinggak sedikit dan mengambik cincin yang tenggelam di dalamnya. Diamatinya cincin perak sederhana yang memiliki sedikit ukiran itu dengan wajah membelalak lebar. Di bagian dalamnya dia melihat dua huruf yang sangat familiar untuknya. dia bisa membaca dua huruf itu. "MiXian". Nama mereka berdua.

Masih dengan mata membelalak lebar dan wajah setengah tak percaya, Kyuhyun mengalihkan kembali mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Zhou Mi yang juga sedang memandanginya dan duduk gelisah di hadapannya. "Mimi-ge? Ini…." Kyuhyun tak bisa melanjutkan kata-katanya. Ada begitu banyak hal yang ingin dia katakana tapi dia tak tahu harus mulai dari mana.

"Itu cincin pertunangan kita." Sahut Zhou Mi singkat.

"Pertunangan?" Kyuhyub masih saja kehabisan kata-kata dan hanya bisa membeo kata-kata Zhou Mi.

"Yah… Karena pernikahan besok itu semuanya direncanakan oleh orang tua kita, aku merasa masih harus melamarmu dengan semestinya walaupun kamu sudah setuju untuk menikah denganku. Maafkan aku kalau cara melamarku sudah sangat biasa. Aku ingin melakukan hal yang special tapi otakku sama sekali tak bisa diajak berpikir, aku …" Zhou Mi yang gugup mulai meracau dan dia baru bisa berhenti saat sepasang lengan melingkar dengan erat di lehernya. Dia bisa merasakan hembusan nafas Kyuhyun yang panas di tengkuknya.

"Katakan!" ujar Kyuhyun singkat.

"Apa?" tanya Zhou Mi bingung.

"Lamaran…"

"Bagaimana aku bisa mengatakannya kalau kamu memelukku seerat itu dan berdiri di belakangku. Sudah kubilang aku ingin mengatakannya dengan semestinya kan?"

Kyuhyun langsung melepaskan pelukannya pada leher Zhou Mi dan berdiri di depan Zhou Mi yang duduk menyamping. Zhou Mi menggenggam tangan Kyuhyun dan mengambil cincin yang berada dalam genggaman Kyuhyun. Didongakkannya kepalanya mencari mata Kyuhyun.

"Cao Gui Xian, maukah kamu menikah denganku dan menghabiskan sisa hidupmu bersamaku?" tanya Zhou Mi pelan dengan suara dan tatapan mata yang sarat akan keyakinan.

Kyuhyun memandang ke dalam bola mata coklat tua milik Zhou Mid an melihat semua yang diinginkannya di sana. Cinta, kesungguhan, harapan dan kepercayaan. Tanpa disadarinya setetes air mata meluncur dari bola matanya. Dieratkannya genggaman tangan mereka berdua dan mengangguk yakin. "Ya Mimi-ge. Aku bersedia." Jawabnya sambil tersenyum.

Zhou Mi menghembuskan nafa lega dan senyum satu juta watt langsung saja terukir di bibirnya begitu dia mendengar jawaban Kyuhyun. Diselipkannya cincin yang tadi ke jari manis Kyuhyun dan menariknya hingga dia duduk di pangkuannya.

"Terima kasih Kui Xian." Katanya dengan suara yang serak. Lapisan Kristal bening melapisi kedua bola matanya. Kyuhyun meraih wajah Zhou Mid an mengecup kedua kelopak matanya dan berbisik "Jangan menangis."

Zhou Mi melingkarkan lengannya pada pinggang Kyuhyun dan membenamkan wajahnya dalam-dalam pada ceruk leher Kyuhyun. Sedangkan Kyuhyun menyandarkan dagunya pada kepala Zhou Mi dan membelai punggung Zhou Mi. Tak ada suara yang terdengar selain helaian nafas mereka yang berhembus teratur.

"Kui Xian… Hentikan!" kata Zhou Mi di leher Kyuhyun dengan suara yang amat sangat serak.

"Apanya?" tanya Kyuhyun tak paham.

"Belaian tanganmu."

"Wae?" Kyuhyun masih saja tak paham dengan kondisi yang semakin 'mengkhawatirkan'.

"Kita masih ingin pulang kan? Jadi jangan menggodaku."

"Kapan aku menggoda gege?"

"Tadi…"

"Kapan?" Kyuhyun terus membelai punggung Zhou Mi tanpa mengetahui kalau tindakannya itu sudah membangunkan harimau yang tertidur. Zhou Mi yang sedikit kehilangan kendali langsung mendongak dan menangkap bibir Kyuhyun dengan bibirnya dan tangannya bergerak untuk menangkap tangan Kyuhyun. Zhou Mi terus saja melumat bibir Kyuhyun hingga mereka berdua kehabisan nafas.

"Ayo pulang! Sebelum otakku benar-benar kacau dan kita berdua berakhir menginap di sini." Zhou Mi mendorong Kyuhyun menjauh dari pangkuannya dan merapikan bajunya yang sedikit kusut.

Wajah Kyuhyun memerah seketika mendengar kata-kata Zhou Mi. Dia tahu kemana arah perkataan Zhou Mi. Dan sebelumnya dia bukannya tak tahu dengan apa yang terjadi pada Zhou Mi karena dia merasakan hal yang sama. Tapi dia memang tak keberatan jika Zhou Mi memang 'menginginkannya' sekarang.

.

.

Te be ce

.

.


End file.
